


The Drug of Love

by MarginallyHuman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarginallyHuman/pseuds/MarginallyHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never buy drugs from people who can curse you. Sirius learns this the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drug of Love

It was eleven o'clock on a Sunday night. Remus had retired to bed an hour earlier. After a busy day of doing nothing in particular, he was ready to relax.

Just as he was beginning to drift to sleep, he felt a cold, wet nose in his ear. Remus turned to his side and saw the figure of a shaggy black dog next to him.

“Stop that!” Remus whispered, “If you’re going to wake me up in the middle of the night, do it as a bloke so I don’t feel guilty about hitting you.”

Sirius transformed back into a man. A beautiful, muscular, fully naked man. Remus tried not to think about the lack of distance between the two of them. After nearly six years, he should really be used to it.

“You know you could never lay a hand on my beautiful face, Moony.” Sirius whispered.

Remus sighed. It was true.

“What do you want anyway?”

“I want to go out! We’re young, and so is the night! I’ve got a whole bag of Muggle drugs and I want to enjoy them!”

Remus furrowed his brow, “How did you even get that rubbish at Hogwarts?”

“Never you mind, young Moony.” Sirius said. Remus could make out his grin in the darkness.

“Why are you asking me anyway? Isn’t James your go-to man for that kind of thing?”

“Old Prongsy won’t do anything naughty now Lily’s agreed to go out with him. He’s already on thin ice over the incident with the lake.”

“What was the incident with the lake? I haven’t heard anything about that!”

“Shh Moony.” Sirius said, bringing a finger to Remus’ lips. “Don’t worry about that. Just come with me? I'll be on my best behavior, I promise.”

Remus had no choice but to agree, mostly because with the lack of space between them and Sirius’ finger on his lips it was becoming very hard to think.

“Fine then, I’ll come with you, Padfoot.” Remus said, sighing. “But I’m not touching that stuff. Nothing that belongs to you ever leads to anything good happening. And put on some clothes!”

“I knew you would give in to my charm eventually, my most wonderful Moony.”

Remus felt a wet kiss on his right cheek. Sirius’ breath stank.

\---

“Sirius, this is a bad idea. We’re going to get caught for sure.”

“We’ll be fine. We’ve got James’ cloak and the Map. Now we just have to find a nice, secluded spot. Preferably as far away from the lake as possible.”

“Sirius, what happened in the lake?”

Sirius let out a nervous laugh. Remus realized he would probably never find out, and, as whatever it was was most likely highly illegal, it was probably for the best.

“How about the forbidden forest?” Sirius asked.

Remus huffed, “Great, so instead of being caught, we’ll be killed.”

Sirius punched Remus’ arm. “Moony, we’re mates with ninety-nine percent of the forest. We aren't going to get killed. Besides, I know the perfect place to go.”

“Fine then, we can go to the forest.” Remus said. “But if we get killed, I’m blaming you.”

“That’s the spirit.” Sirius said, ruffling Remus’ hair. “Now _Accio Broom_!"

“What are you doi-”

Before he could even finish his sentence, he had been whisked off his feet, and was flying at full speed.

He was sure that half the student population must have been woken by his scream.

“Wrap your arms around me Moony.” Sirius said breathlessly. “You’ll fall off otherwise.”

Remus complied, holding on as tightly as possible. He could feel Sirius’ heartbeat through his pyjama top. For some reason, it made him feel safe.

“Don’t get too comfortable Moony, we’re here already.” Sirius casually dismounted from his broom onto one of the tallest trees in the forest. He extended his hand to Remus who clumsily hopped off, cursing Sirius under his breath.

Moony could see the bright twinkling lights of the castle in the distance, and hints of shadows from the thestrals that looked for their prey at night.  Everything was so still, so peaceful. Normally nights outside were filled with pain and chaos. It made a nice change.

“You alright there Moony? You seem a little green.” Sirius slowly stroked his back. It only made Remus feel sicker.

“You are a raving lunatic, Sirius Black, and I swear to God that one of these days I’m going to get sick of your bullshit.”

“Not tonight though.” Sirius said, and Remus thought he moved a little closer towards him.

"Not tonight". Remus sighed in defeat for the millionth time that night, and gently let his leg rest against Sirius’.

“Now to smoke some weed!” Sirius said, and reached into his pocket.

“How in Merlin’s name do you even know what that stuff is?”

“You sleep with enough Muggleborns, you get to know about all their best-kept secrets.”

“Someone at Hogwarts gave you drugs?” Remus said, enraged.

“No, They sold me drugs. There’s a difference.” Sirius started to roll a joint.

Remus was always amazed by how nimble his fingers were. Long and slender, they were the hands of an aristocrat. Remus’ were the hands of an infirm, half the time he found it hard to even move his fingers without them shaking or twitching.

“Are you sure you don’t want to smoke any of this, Moony? It’s supposed to help you relax.”

“I’m fine thanks.” Remus said.

Sirius lit the joint, and, upon inhaling, immediately started coughing. Remus couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

“That tastes absolutely shite.” Sirius said, but kept puffing.

Remus began to notice that Sirius had been gradually shifting towards him, little by little. It wasn’t uncommon for this to happen, but something about it just felt different tonight. Maybe it was the stars. They seemed a little brighter tonight

“You know Moony, I’m glad you’re here with me tonight.” Sirius said, his words slightly slurred.

“Someone’s got to look after you.” Remus said fondly.

“No, I mean it. I didn’t even ask James here tonight. I knew that it had to be Moony. Because…”

Sirius’ hands had made their way on top of his, his fingers gently lacing themselves through Remus'. This couldn't be real. There was no way. Sirius brought his other hand to Remus' face, and rested it gently against his cheek. Remus was sure that could hear his heartbeat pounding against his eardrums.

“The truth is Moony I’ve…. Well I’ve always thought…. You know how James has Lily? You’re kind of…. the same as that… to me-”

Sirius leaned in. Remus could feel the warmth of his breath on his own. He started to lean in himself when-

“Shit!” Sirius said. “Shit on Grindlewald's beard! That bastard Jones. He’s bloody cursed me!”

“Sirius what’s-”

“You can fly the broom back. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Just like that. Sirius was gone. Remus’s stomach dropped. He should have known Sirius could never have liked him. It was just those daft muggle drugs. Of course it was. He mounted Sirius’ broom, but not before whacking it a few times. After a bumpy ride back he reached the Gryffindor tower. He checked Sirius’ bed. There was no sign of him at all. That prick.

Remus got back into his bed. Tonight was going to be a rough one.

\---

The next morning, Remus could barely stand to wake up. His whole body ached, and he had barely slept a wink. He was too busy worrying about the day would bring.

Sirius must have realized that Remus had been leaning into the kiss. He would know Remus was gay. He would know that Remus was in love with him. Would Sirius ever speak to him again?

He looked across at James’ bed. He was awake already, sitting on his bed with his head in his arms, shaking. Had Sirius told him what had happened? James lifted his head up. Remus scanned his face. To his surprise he saw no disgust. Instead he found.. Laughter?

“I didn’t think you of all people would laugh at me, James.” Remus said, doing his best not to let the hurt come across in his voice.

“Why would I laugh at you? No, I’m laughing at…” James broke out into hysterics. “Just… Go… In….Toilets…”

He walked into the boy’s bathroom. One of the stalls was locked. It had to be Sirius in there.

“Prongs, if you’re here to laugh at me again I swear to God I’ll-” Sirius stopped suddenly. “Moony…. Is that you?”

“Yes Padfoot, it’s me. What happened last night? I mean, with... you know.”

He heard Sirius stand up and walk to the toilet door, before stopping. “Don’t you dare say I told you so.”

Sirius stepped out of the bathroom stall. He was still wearing his Led Zeppelin pyjamas, and seemed as if he had he hadn’t slept a wink. There were cuts and bruises all over him from where he had jumped out of the tree. Otherwise, he looked normal enough to Remus.

“Padfoot, What’s wrong?"

Sirius sighed, “God, you really are a poof, Moony.” He grabbed Remus’ hands and put them on his chest. Oh.

“Michael fucking Jones has given me tits.” Sirius said. “And after my attempt at seducing you was going so well.”

Remus leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

“You deserve much worse than that, you wanker.” Remus laughed, and kissed him again.


End file.
